Family's legacy
by James S-310
Summary: What happens when Ky discovers that his father was working in a project that could change the world, but it was too danguerous to complete it? The legacy was found by the heir, in this case Ky Stax himself, and things could get nasty... If you want to know more check it out! And please R&R :)
1. The unknown inheritance

**Family's legacy**

**Chapter 1: The unknown ****inheritance**

Team Stax were on a kairu quest near a science lab, this time finding the kairu was easy and during their search Ky found something interesting, one of the lockers in the section of uncompleted projects had the name of his father.

-"Dude we got the kairu time to go." Boomer said.

-"Uhh…guys? You should see this." Ky said still looking at the locker with his father's name.

-"What is it?" Maya asked because there are not many things that would make Ky look like how he is now.

-"That locker has my dad's name on it; I never knew he was working on something related to science." Ky said and he opened the locker where a bottle full of a black liquid.

-"Whoa, what's that? Boomer asked.

-"I don't know but I have a feeling that I must know about it." Ky said.

Back at the monastery while Maya, Mookee and Boomer were eating some popcorns Ky was looking for his dad's notes to find anything related to that project he saw on the lab. He finally found something that was related to the project, his dad was working on something called the Bio-Nexus Suit (BNS) a biological living mass that could adhered to its host to enhanced his abilities and strength or cure him from any decease, even cancer but he also found that the BNS was not complete in fact it was in step two of three and that some unknown corporation took the suit and it kept it as their property.

Later Ky, Maya and Boomer went back to that lab where his dad's BNS was.

-"Remind me again why we're back here?" Maya asked.

-"Because the owners of this place took my dad's work away from him, I won't let them keep one of the things that somehow will lead me to find my dad." Ky said as he opened the locker to grab the BNS.

-"That's the Bio-Nexus Suit?" Boomer said while he was looking at the small bottle.

-"Just wonder how it looks like when it's out of the bottle." Ky said as he was about to open the bottle.

-"Ky, are you sure that thing is safe?" Maya asked worried.

-"Maybe, but I gotta try." Ky said and he opened the bottle, then the BNS fused itself with Ky's arm and started to expand itself trough Ky but it didn't hurt him, only fused with him as a new black suit.

-"Woah, what is this?" Ky said as he looked at himself.

-"That's the BNS? It's cool." Boomer said.

-"Wow, I gotta say it Ky, you look cute in black." Maya said.

-"Heh, Thanks." Ky said blushing a little.

As they were going back to the X-scaper, team Battacor showed up.

-"Well, well but if isn't team Stax, you're gonna pay for taking the kairu away from us." Zylus said.

-"Yeah we took it away from evil and dirty hands like yours." Ky said.

-"Now it's time for payback! Kairu Challenge!" Bash said.

- "Challenge accepted!" Maya said as the kairu battle was about to begin.

During the battle team Stax was out of luck, but Ky found something interesting in his X-reader.

-"What the…a black Metanoid? That might be handy." Ky said and he used his new black Metanoid and it was even more powerful than the gold Metanoid, in exactly three minutes he defeated the entire team Battacor.

-"You won't be so lucky next time team Stax!" Zylus declared.

-"Always with that sentence in his mind, Boulder Toss!" Ky said as he used his Boulder Toss attack to make the team Battacor fly away.

-"Uh…you didn't have to do that Ky." Boomer said.

-"Yeah they already lost the challenge." Maya applied.

-"Sorry guys, I guess I let that one out." Ky said.

_Two weeks later…_

Ky had been using the Bio-Nexus Suit on himself for two weeks making him stronger, faster and every kairu challenge he and his team had, they always won without problems, but Maya and Boomer were getting worried for Ky because he was more reckless, aggressive and sometimes even merciless. While outside was raining the team Stax was inside the X-scaper, Boomer was looking for movies in the screen but he fell asleep, Maya was reading a book and Ky was playing a video game, still wearing that black suit.

-"Ky? Can I talk to you?" Maya asked.

-"Sure, what is it?" Ky said but he was still looking at his video game.

-"It's about that black suit; I think is not good for you anymore." Maya said and Ky turned his head to face her.

-"What's your point?" Ky said sounding confused.

-"Since you've been wearing that Bio-Nexus Suit, you've been acting differently, you're more aggressive and you even look like if you were sick." Maya said.

-"But the only reason why I'm wearing this is because it might be one of the things I have to find my father." Ky said and Maya saw the notes about the suit and read them.

-"Well, here's another reason why you shouldn't be using it." Maya said showing Ky that the BNS was in phase two of three, which meant it was not complete.

-"That doesn't prove anything you know, because if it's not complete then it shouldn't be working…" Ky said but he felt something weird inside him.

-"Uhh…I gotta go." Ky said as he left the X-scaper but Maya was following him, outside in the rain Ky was not feeling so well but he learned what was going on, the Bio-Nexus Suit was feeding on him!

-"Ghaaah! Get this off of me!" Ky said as the BNS was eating him alive, he tried to take it off of him but it was no use, luckily Maya arrived but she didn't knew how to help Ky.

-"Maya use the electro cage attack on me!" Ky said as he was trying to remove the BNS.

-"But…that might kill you." Maya said not wanting to do it.

-"JUST DO IT!" Ky said and Maya used the electro cage on Ky shocking him and making him fall out cold but the BNS diffused from Ky and it disintegrated in the floor.

-"Ky! Are you okay?" Maya said but Ky didn't respond.

-"Please Ky wake up!" Maya said feeling a few tears trying to get out of her eyes but Ky had woke up.

-"Ugh…Maya? Is the Bio-Nexus Suit destroyed?" Ky said standing up.

-"Yeah, it's finally gone." Maya answered.

-"All right, thanks Maya you're the best." Ky said.

-"Heh, thanks." Maya said blushing.

As Ky and Maya went back to the X-scaper, small cells from the BNS were fusing until it became a black mass that left, incredibly the BNS said something.

"_This…is…not…over…son…of creator."_

**To be continued…**


	2. When your legacy turns against you

**Chapter 2: When your legacy turns against you**

**(A/N: Sorry if it's kind of short)**

It's been three days after the Bio-Nexus Suit was apparently destroyed; the team Stax continued their quest in retrieving th kairu so the forces of evil won't. Despite the BNS was a living-life eater it was still part of Ky Stax's legacy, he felt kind of guilty because he destroyed the work his father had spent years working on it.

Inside the X-scaper, Ky was on his room while thinking about if his mind should believe that destroying the BNS was right or wrong, he has been thinking this since the night the BNS was destroyed. He kept thinking about this until Maya showed up.

-"Ky? What are you doing?" Maya asked concerned.

-"oh, hey Maya…I wasn't doing anything special." Ky said nervously.

-"C'mon Ky I know when you're lying, what is it?" Maya said.

-"Well…It's kind of complicated, I'm still not sure if destroying that thing was the right choice." Ky admitted.

-"Don't worry Ky, that thing may have been a creation of your father, but it wasn't safe." Maya said.

-"Yeah I guess you're right." Ky said and then a new kairu deposit appeared so they went to look for it alongside with Boomer.

While team Stax was on their kairu quest, the cells of the Bio-Nexus Suit had regenerated itself and it was starting to morph into a more humanoid-like form, it also developed a biological mind.

Aware of Ky's intent to destroy it, the Bio-Nexus Suit decided to hunt down its former host and heir. Back at the monastery the night was not nice at all, it was raining and with thunders flashing every time, inside the X-scaper Boomer was helping Mookee to cook something and Maya was meditating.

-"Hey Boom, have you seen Ky?" Maya asked.

-"He's in his room, seems that business with the Bio-Nexus Suit had affect him." Boomer said.

-"Yeah, it worries me though." Maya commented.

-"But don't worry, he'll pass that." Boomer said.

-"Yeah, we all know how strong Ky is." Mookee applied.

That moment Ky went out of his room wearing his normal outfit except he was wearing a long sleeve hooded jacket.

-"Hey Ky, what's up with that outfit?" Boomer said.

-"Oh, nothing I'm just gonna take a walk." Ky said as he opened the X-scaper door.

-"You sure it's a great idea? I mean it's raining outside." Maya commented.

-"Don't worry I'll be fine." Ky said as he putted his hood on and went out, but at the moment Ky left the X-scaper, the Bio-Nexus Suit appeared in front of him, this shocked him and because it seemed angry.

-"_You…shall…pay." _The BNS said.

-"You…you can talk?" Ky asked surprised.

-"_I…shall…be…complete…with your DEATH!"_ The BNS said as it launch itself to destroy the son of its creator.

Ky had to fight the Bio-Nexus Suit in a complicated hand to hand combat because he left his X-reader inside the X-scaper, during the fight Ky was feeling weaker every time he was close to the suit.

-"This…is not going well." Ky said but he managed to knock out the suit.

-"Now…try to kill me…while your brain doesn't work slime ball." Ky said before he passed out because the battle had left him all tired. Just three minutes later a group of soldiers came by where Ky was unconscious and the suit had turned into a black mass.

-"We got the objectives, prepare the ship for evacuation." One of the soldiers said but Maya and Boomer had spotted them and they went out of the X-scaper to defeat the soldiers and save Ky but the soldiers' evac ship appeared and they got away with Ky and the suit.

-"They took him." Boomer said as he and Maya were looking at the enemy ship.

-"No, we're not gonna lose Ky that easily." Maya said as she started to trace Ky's inner kairu with her kairu senses.

-"Anything?" Boomer asked.

-"Yeah! I know where they're taking him." Maya said as Boomer and she went back to the X-scaper and while Boomer was starting the ship's engines Maya was giving him the coordinates. They were going to save their friend but what they were going to find where Ky had been taken, was gonna be a nightmare.

** To be continued…**


	3. The red monster and the final battle

**Chapter 3: The red monster and the final battle**

Maya and Boomer had found the place where Ky was captive, it looked like a facility from the outside but inside it was a building full of science laboratories.

-"You think that Ky is in there?" Mookee asked.

-"My kairu senses haven't failed me before and I'm pretty sure they won't now." Maya said.

-"All right we're going in and Mookee, take the X-scaper back home when we'll need extraction we'll make you know." Boomer said.

-"You got it Boomer." Mookee said, then Maya and Boomer entered the building trough a ventilation shaft while Mookee took the X-scaper back at the monastery.

-"Ew…this place stinks!" Maya commented.

-"Look on the bright side Maya, now we can feel like secret agents." Boomer said.

-"Ha-ha, very funny Boomer." Maya said.

Meanwhile in one of the building's laboratories, Ky woke up tied up to a operating table or something like that. He tried to get up but the cuffs in his wrists were too solid to break, then a man in a doctor outfit appeared.

-"Well, well you're awake." The doctor said.

-"What the…what's going on here? Who are you?" Ky asked confused.

-"I'm doctor Stone, tell me mister Stax…did you ever wear your father's Bio-Nexus Suit?" Dr. Stone asked.

-"How did you know?" Ky asked.

-"We ran some test with a few blood samples we took while you were unconscious." Dr. Stone admitted.

-"Figures." Ky murmured.

-"It appears some cells of the BNS had bonded within your blood, which might be the reason why you felt weak during your fight with it." Dr. Stone said as he grabbed a needle full of a sample of the Bio-Nexus Suit.

-"The microscopic BNS' cells within you, want to join with the original mass…fascinating." Dr. Stone applied while Ky was trying to break the cuffs but he couldn't.

-"Let's see if we can help them…" Dr. Stone said while he injected the BNS sample to Ky.

-"…In case this kills you I want you to know I think your father was a genius, a great kairu warrior as well." Dr. Stone said then he proceeds to check on his computer about the status of Ky's progress with the BNS sample within in blood, this was what happened before the worst nightmare was unleash.

During the moment Dr. Stone was talking to Ky, Maya and Boomer were looking for his friend but while they were looking in ach operation room, they found the Bio-Nexus Suit now turned into a humanoid form again.

-"Is that the Bio-Nexus Suit?" Boomer asked.

-"_Hunger….feeding." _The BNS said.

-"Where's Ky? Answer me you goddamn slime ball!" Maya said angry.

-"_Must…be…complete." _The BNS continued murmuring but then Ky's voice was heard and a rumble shake the building.

_-"No! GHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

-"What the…?" Boomer said but the rumble that shake the building made the facility's power go down so the electric cell that was holding the Bio-Nexus Suit was off and the BNS ran away but Maya and Boomer were following it until when they were about to reach the door, it was opened by a terrifying red and black monster who looked exactly like the BNS humanoid form, that monster was hideous it had three finger clawed hands, yellow eyes full of rage and a horrible roar.

-"Holy…what is that?" Boomer asked shocked and kind of scared as well.

-"I…I don't know." Maya said shocked and scared as well, then the two kairu warriors shocked was cut off by the BNS.

-"_You…STAX!" _The BNS said revealing to Maya and Boomer that the red monster in front of them was Ky. To make the whole situation be cleared, when Dr. Stone injected Ky a sample of the BNS it reacted with the cells in his blood transforming him into that monster.

-"Whoa… Did that thing just said that the ugly red monster is Ky?" Maya asked.

-"It seems so." Boomer said then the red monster and the BNS humanoid started their battle while Maya and Boomer were trying to stop them, the fight was intense until Boomer started to attack the BNS with green attacks while Maya tried to see if Ky was inside that red monster but every time she tried to speak to him he attack harder until he grabbed her by the neck and was trying to choke her to death.

-"Ky…I know you can hear me…whatever the people here did to you I know you can fight it, please Ky…" Maya said but the red monster was getting angrier.

-"…I love you." Maya applied and that last sentence made the red monster let go off her and he got close to her.

-_"M…Maya." _The red monster barely said but the BNS had dodged one of Boomer's attacks and the black monster knocked out the red one, then the BNS absorbed Ky's red suit.

-"Ky you're back!" Maya said happy while hugging Ky.

-"Yea but…I…can't breathe." Ky said and Maya let go off him but the new problem now was that the BNS had gain more consciousness after absorbing Ky's red suit.

-"_FINALLY! Now if you excuse me…I have some energy to drain." _The BNS said as it climbed up to the building's electric system.

-" We have to stop him." Ky said.

-"But how are we gonna stop that thing, it's even more powerful now." Boomer asked concerned. Then Dr. Stone appeared.

-"The only weakness of the suit is the heat, you have to attack him with something that has temperature beyond the 37 degrees." Dr. Stone said.

-"Thanks for the head up doc, we got it." Ky said as he and his friends ran after the Bio-Nexus Suit.

When they reach the roof they spotted the BNS about to drain the energy but Ky used his plasma energy blast against the BNS but now it was more powerful that it was advancing straight ahead to Ky.

-"It's too powerful, I can't stop it." Ky said.

-"You will if we give you a hand." Maya said as she and Boomer gave Ky some of their kairu energy, now having the strength of his friends Ky's plasma energy blast attack was more powerful until it destroyed the BNS for good, this time there was not any pieces left of it.

-"Phew…I guess it's finally over right?" Boomer said.

-"Yeah buddy, let's go home." Ky said.

Back at the monastery, Ky was watching the sunrise and Maya appeared behind him.

-"Ky what are you doing?" Maya asked.

-"Nothing, just relieved that now I know that destroying the BNS was a real good choice…" Ky said as he grabbed Maya's hand and she blushed a little.

-"…And Maya, I love you too." Ky said before he kissed her, revealing he heard her while he was that red monster, Maya was blushing hard but later she kissed back.

Later in the rainy night of that day, Dr. Stone was working on his desk until a thunder flashed out and cut off the lights but he had a little light because of the moon then a man in the shadows appeared.

-"Hello doctor…" The man said while the doctor looked at him but couldn't see his face.

-"…Did you tell the boy?" The man asked.

-"Tell him what?" Dr. Stone asked nervously.

-"Did you tell the boy about our plans for him?" The man asked.

-"…No." Dr. Stone answered nervously.

-"Well that's good." The man said as he putted a document in the doctor's desk, when the doc saw the document his face looked like if he saw a ghost that scared him.

-"We'll let him be for now." The man said as he was going back into the shadows.

-"You should leave him alone!" The doctor demanded but the man didn't respond, he only let a notorious smile appear in his face before a thunder flashed again and the man disappeared. Then two seconds later another thunder flashed again showing what the document said which it consisted in bringing back the most terrifying nightmare ever.

_New Bio-tech project approved._

_Initializing project: Shadow Ky Stax_

**THE END**


End file.
